Sonic in Danville Act 1: Where Are We?
by sonicboy678
Summary: Sonic and friends end up in Danville. Will they be able to get home?
1. Trial and Pain

**Sonic the Hedgehog characters are owned by Sega.**

* * *

A sense of urgency. A countdown to mass destruction. A blue hedgehog and his best friend, an orange fox, were running to stop an egg-shaped madman from achieving world domination. The madman managed to get his hands on seven glowing diamond-cut gems of power and was about to unleash a blast that would shake the foundation of the planet...again.

"Eggman!" the blue hedgehog yelled.

"You're too late, Sonic! I already have the Chaos Emeralds and am about to conquer the world! As for you and your meddlesome fox friend, you have front-row seats to witness my greatest achievement! Watch as I-"

"Blast the planet with some giant laser cannon? Yeah, like we haven't heard about that before!" said the orange fox.

"Well, I might as well see you two off with one final battle. Let's see how you like my NEWEST creation! Sonic, Tails, farewell!" With that, Eggman went into the room where he planned to activate the laser.

"Tails, it looks like we have to use the Rolling Combo to do anything here. This robot looks like it's impervious to other attacks."

"Maybe not, Sonic. I can scan for any weak spots, but you'll have to distract it for a while."

"Just make sure that it can be done in two minutes; we don't have much time past that." Sonic looks at Eggman's monstrosity. "Okay, you oversized scrap heap! Let's see what you've got!" Sonic uses two Homing Attacks, boosts around the robot three times, and narrowly dodges one punch while getting knocked into the glass pane behind him thanks to a second punch.

"Sonic! I think I found his weak spot! You were right about the Rolling CombOOOO!" Tails gets hit from behind by a spike-tipped fist.

Sonic moans in pain but gets up anyway. "Tails, where's the weak spot?"

Tails moans in pain but manages to say the location. "We have to attack its neck from the front, but it's almost impossible to reach."

Sonic looks at the time. "Well, we have to do this now! The cannon's about to fire!" Sonic and Tails perform the Rolling Combo, which somehow causes the cannon to lose enough power to require a 50 second charge.

"Let's go, Sonic! We have to get the Chaos Emeralds!"

Sonic boosts into the Computer Room, which is (oddly enough) where the Emeralds are being stored.

"TRUE LASER BLAST IN FIVE SECONDS."

"There's no more time!" Sonic runs up to the Chaos Emeralds. "CHAOS CONTROL!"

The next thing Sonic and Tails know, they get caught in a blinding light.


	2. Encounter with Phineas and Ferb

**Sonic the Hedgehog characters are owned by Sega. Phineas and Ferb characters are owned by Disney.**

* * *

A teenage boy with a Dorito-shaped head and red hair is relaxing green-haired British stepbrother underneath the tree in their backyard. They are on their 104-day summer vacation and are trying to figure out how to stave off boredom this time.

"Wow, I'm actually drawing a blank. Ferb, do you have any ideas?" the red-haired boy said.

Ferb just shrugs.

"It's really boring today. Maybe we should have another day where we do absolutely nothing."

The gate to the backyard opens and a girl with black hair steps in. "Hey, Phineas. What'cha doin'?"

The red-haired boy briefly perks up. "Hi, Isabella. We're actually out of ideas and have decided to do something out-of-character. We-"

Two crashing sonds are heard. The first one was the poor fourth wall breaking again. The second actually had tires squealing beforehand.

"I don't know what the first crash was about, but we should probably find the source of the second."

Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella then run outside and find two unconscious bodies in the middle of the road. For some reason, the bodies looked like animals and humans combined. One was blue and had quills that could poke someone's eyes out if they weren't careful and the other looked like a fox with two tails.

Ferb finally spoke. "Something's not right here. We found two...animal people out here on the road. We should probably keep a watchful eye on them; they might be dangerous."

"Should we take them to my house?" asked Isabella.

"No, it's alright. Ferb and I should have enough space for them to recover."

All of a sudden, a screeching voice can be heard from the vehicle that just crashed. "PHINEAS! FERB! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Phineas runs to the car. "Hi, Candace. What are the odds?"

"I was just on my way to pick up Amanda from the daycare and almost ran over someone! What are you doing?"

Phineas remains calm, even though he was actually irritated about how obvious everything had been concerning what he was doing. "Nothing, actually. We only did something when we heard you crash. By the way, do you want us to pay for the damages?"

Candace just sighs. "No, it's alright. Maybe you should get those two to the hospital or something."

"Actually, we were just going to bring them inside to help them recover from whatever happened and prevent future accidents. Let's go inside so you can wait for someone to deal with your car. We can also contact the daycare and Jeremy."

"Sure, let's go."

SEVENTEEN MINUTES LATER

"Nnnnnnnghhhh." Sonic began to stir.  
"Quiet! He's waking up!"

The voice didn't sound familiar. Come to think of it, NOTHING was familiar.

"Morning, sleepyhead!"

Seeing Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and Candace caused Sonic to jump; long story short, the pain almost knocked Sonic out. "Who are you? Where am I?"  
Phineas and Isabella try to calm him.

"You're in Danville. I'm Phineas. The girl next to me is Isabella. The green-haired guy is my stepbrother; his name is Ferb. The other girl is my older sister Candace. She lives with her husband, Jeremy."

"Is the orange fox your friend?"

"Yeah, he is. To be honest, he's almost like my brother. Anyway, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. The orange fox is Miles Prower, but we call him Tails."

Candace becomes curious about Sonic's use of the word "we". "Wait, you said 'we'. Who's 'we'?"

Sonic then has to explain that there are others like him: anthropomorphic animals that can speak and even breathe in space. Once he finishes explaining, Tails stirs.

"Huh? HUH? WHERE AM I?" Tails calms slightly when he sees Sonic. "Sonic, what's going on?"

"Tails, I'll explain where we are-" Sonic's stomach growls. "Over our next meal. We should go find something to eat."

Phineas gets an idea; actually, he gets two. "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today! Hey, where's Perry?"

IN THE KITCHEN

Perry was sleeping in his bed, as he didn't have as much energy as he used to when he was younger. It didn't help that Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz was out of commission for a while. What, you seriously thought that there would be Perry subplots?

Phineas, Candace, Ferb, Isabella, Tails, and Sonic walk into the kitchen.

"Oh, there you are Perry. So Sonic, what do you and Tails normally eat?"

"Well, we can choose to eat whatever we want provided that we can have it, but I enjoy chili dogs the most."

"Chili dogs it is. Guys, let's check to see if we have everything."

They had everything but hot dogs.

"Sorry, guys. Looks like we'll have to cook something else."

"Phineas, why do you think my name is Sonic?"

Phineas turns to Sonic with a puzzled look on his face.

Ferb speaks up. "You must mean that you are swift if you take such pride in your name."

Tails then steps in. "You have no idea. I still have difficulty keeping up with him."

"If you want, I'll run to the store and get a pack of hot dogs. We can enjoy them and find out more about everyone."

TWO MINUTES LATER

"Sorry it took so long. I had to find the store so I could get some."

After the meal was ready, everyone got a chance to discuss what they liked (Isabella obviously tried to hide her crush, though the only one to not catch this at all was Phineas) and some of their activities. Phineas figured that he could have Tails help in some projects after Tails stated that he works with mechanics.  
They all liked the chili dogs and decided that Linda Flynn and Lawrence Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb's parents) should get the recipe.

Phineas then realizes something. "Hey, where's Buford and Baljeet?"

Actually, Buford and Baljeet were ill and had to stay home.

FOUR HOURS LATER

"So Ferb, Tails and I came together to make these interdimensional watches so you can get home. It was great to meet you two."  
"Thanks for everything, guys. Ready to go, Tails?"

"I'm ready, Sonic. Hit the button and we'll be on our way."

"See ya. Good luck, Isabella!" Sonic and Tails then vanish.

"Ferb, is it that obvious?"

"Yes, Isabella. Yes it is."

BACK TO SONIC AND TAILS

Sonic and Tails appear in a monochrome environment with floating blocks and unusual enemies.

"Wait a second, Tails. Where are we?"


	3. Super Mario Land

_**A/N: I know that only Sonic the Hedgehog and Phineas and Ferb are listed, but this story also takes place in some other environments. This, for example, takes place just before Super Mario Land itself starts.**_

_****_**Sonic the Hedgehog characters are owned by Sega. Phineas and Ferb characters are owned by Disney. Mario characters are owned by Nintendo.**

* * *

Sonic looked around the black, white, and gray environment."Tails? This place looks unfamiliar and yet rings a bell."

"Well, Sonic, I can't say where we are; I may, however, be able to say WHEN we are."

"So, WHEN are we?"

"We are standing at April 17, 1989."

"Something about the day sounds familiar, but I can't put my finger on it."

"Well, we need to figure out how to get home. Maybe we were brought here for a reason."

"Hey, Tails. Did you notice that we're in color in this place?"

"Yeah; now that I think about it, this is weird."

While walking along, they hear a raspy moan. A mushroom-capped messenger is lying in pain from an earlier attack as well as starvation.

"Tails. Did you hear that?"

"We should check it out."

They find the source of the voice. "He-help m-m-me-e-ee."

"Tails, we have to help somehow." Sonic turns to the Messenger Toad. "Hi. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog and the fox is Tails. How can we help you?"

"P-peanu-u-u-ut b-b-bu-u-u-u-tter-r-r-r."

"Sonic, I think he's starving. Under normal circumstances, people don't normally ask for just peanut butter."

"What does that have to do with starvation?"

"Sonic, peanut butter is normally given to those that are starving to give them energy. It contains fats, proteins, and carbohydrates. It's also soft and can be given in small amounts to prevent the stomach from exploding."

"What happens if the stomach explodes?"

"Really, Sonic? If your stomach explodes, you can never eat again."

"So, I'm guessing death?"

"H-h-hey!"

"Sorry. I'm going for some peanut butter now!" With that, Sonic runs off.

"Ugh, he didn't even make sure he had-" Tails gets cut off by Sonic's rapid return.

"Forgot to check the total. How mmuch would it cost?"

"F-f-five c-c-coins-s-s-s."

"Alright. I'll be back." Sonic runs off again, still cashless.

"I hope he doesn't resort to stealing."

BACK TO SONIC

*Why didn't I try to see if he would alow me to use his money to get him some peanut butter?* Sonic was kicking himself for being so stupid. *Ugh, no time for that. I'm almost at the stORE!*

(thud)

"Ow, what did I trip on?" He looks at his foot. *Jackpot! Ten coins!* With that, he runs into the store, purchases some peanut butter and a plastic spoon, and hurries back.

47 SECONDS LATER

"I'm back with peanut butter and a spoon!"

"You didn't steal that, did you?"

"Are you crazy? Why would I steal?"

"Alright, whatever. Let's just give him the peanut butter."

Sonic managed to get out one spoonful when Tails stopped him.

"Sonic, DO NOT allow him to have more than this. His stomach might explode."

"Alright, Mom." Sonic turns to the weak Toad. "Open your mouth as much as you can so I can feed you and you can feel better."

The Messenger Toad obeyed and weakly thanked Sonic. He also gave Sonic a message from Sarasaland. (By this time, you probably figured out where I'm going with this.)

"D-deliver-r-r t-t-thi-i-i-is to-o-o the-e-e M-m-mush-h-hr-r-roo-oo-oo-m-m-m K-k-king-g-g-gdo-o-o-m."

"Will do. Before we do, should we take you to the hospital?"

The Messenger Toad nodded with all of his energy.

13.75 MINUTES LATER

"So the doctors said he should make a full recovery after a few weeks. Until then, he's stuck in the hospital with only small doses of peanut butter."

"Well, I have to deliver this message. I think I know who it goes to. Are you willing to help?"

"Sure. I'm just not sure about where we have to go to drop off the message."

"Well, we'll find out soon enough. As long as nothing tries to stop us, we should be able to get to Peach's Castle or Mario's house soon."

Almost as soon as Sonic said that, he felt his quills tingle. Some strange Koopa almost blows Sonic and Tails up, but he managed to kick it away beforehand.

"Well, so much for that."

"Rolling Combo?"

"Rolling Combo."

They roll out of town. (Ugh, who writes this drivel? Oh wait. I DO! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAuhh...)

4 1/2 DAYS LATER

"Tails, I sure hope we get something for this."

"I can only hope, Sonic."

Sonic and Tails were standing in front of Mario's house. They knocked on the door, which earned them a greeting from a Toad.

"Hi. Is Mario home?"

The Toad shook his head. "Mario and Luigi are out for right now. Mario's at the Castle, though."

"Well, thanks anyway. Tails, we're headed to the Castle."

TEN MINUTES LATER

Princess Peach Toadstool (yes, that's her name) happened to be walking in her castle's lobby when she heard knocking on the front doors. Upon opening the doors, she saw Sonic and Tails.

"Hello. I don't know who you are or what you want, but this had better not have to do with that stupid Bowser."

"Well, you're in luck. Bad luck, but not that bad. I happen to hold a message that a Messenger Toad entrusted me with for helping him in his time of dire need. He's in the hospital to recover from injuries and starvation."

"Oh. Well, can I have the letter?" Sonic hands her the letter. "Hey, it's from Sarasaland! Dear Mario or Princess Peach Toadstool..."

BEFORE this story continues, I seriously hope you know who it is by now. If not, then you probably haven't heard of Super Mario Land. Now back to the story.

"OH NO! DAISY'S BEEN KIDNAPPED? MARIO, COME DOWN! IT'S AN EMERGENCY!"

Mario comes down, still trying to fix his overalls.

*Stupid yelling, I didn't even get the chance to-* He freezes at the sight of Sonic and Tails, who were watching him coming toward Peach. "Yes, my sweet?"

"Daisy's been kidnapped and these two delivered the message. I need you to go rescue her." She turns to Sonic and Tails. "Sorry about that. Anyway, I think you deserve a reward for helping us all. I have just the thing." She disappears for three minutes and returns with a diamond-cut gem that's glowing red. "I don't know what this is, but I found it next to my bed. I allow no one in my room and nothing was broken. In fact it looks like it's trying to go with you two."

Sonic and Tails stand in shock while looking at each other. *How did a Chaos Emerald end up here?*

They turn back to Peach and Tails accepts the Emerald. "Thank you. You don't know how much we are thankful for this being in your possession."

"It's no problem. Bye!" With that, that was the first and last time Peach made contact with Sonic and Tails until years later.

GETTING READY TO GO BACK TO DANVILLE

"I can't help but feel like I'm forgetting something, Tails."

"Really? What is it?"

"I'm not sure, but we might as well head back to Danville so we can figure out what's going on."

"Right." Sonic and Tails then warp back to Danville.

BACK IN DANVILLE

Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella were about to go to Chez Platypus with their families but stopped as soon as they saw who just appeared in front of them.

Isabella managed to say exactly what Phineas was thinking. "Sonic? Tails? What are you doing here?"

"Apparently, something's preventing us from heading back home right now. Tails and I just got a Chaos Emerald, though."

Phineas was the next to ask a question. "Oh well. Wanna come to Chez Platypus with us? We would've had Buford and Baljeet along, but they're unable to come and we still have two open seats."

"Sure, Phineas. I bet Sonic would like to try the food as well, right?"

Sonic only nods in agreement.

"It's settled then! Mom, Sonic and Tails are coming with us to Chez Platypus!"

"Okay, Phineas" is all they hear from Linda Flynn.

ON THE WAY TO CHEZ PLATYPUS

"Tails. Remember when I said I forgot something earlier?"

"Yeah, why?" He looked at Sonic, who had horror written all over his face.

"It was a distraction."

"Isn't that resolved soon, anyway?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that too."


	4. Chez Platypus, Rouge, and Amy

**From here on in, this story will have a T-rating for safety. It's mainly because of stuff in this chapter, even though it can just be viewed as Getting Crap Past the Radar.**

**Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by Sega. Phineas and Ferb are owned by Disney. Remember, I own nothing!**

* * *

AT CHEZ PLATYPUS

Lawrence went to confirm his family's reservation. "Hello. We have a reservation under Flynn-Fletcher."

"Ah, yes. The Flynn-Fletchers and friends. Right this way."

Everyone took their seats and looked at the menus.

After a few minutes, a 13-year-old pink hedgehog comes to the table without looking from her notepad. (She's really bored right now.)

"Welcome to Chez Platypus. May I take your-" She looked up and saw a 9-year old orange fox sitting with a 16-year-old blue hedgehog. "Sonic? Tails?"

Sonic looks up nervously. "Hi, Amy."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, seeing that we were stuck with either allowing Eggman to destroy the world or using Chaos Control, I went with the better option."

"Ugh. Anyway, may I take your orders?"

After taking the orders, Amy headed for the kitchen. Her "rival" of sorts, identified by being a white bat with a red name and an abnormal figure designed for Fanservice, was working there to try to help run things.

"Rouge, here's the order for Table 17."

Rouge smiles and takes the paper filled with writing. "Thanks. By the way, you look like you just saw someone that blew you away."

"A little out-of-character, are we?"

A crash is heard, indicating that the fourth wall just broke again.

Amy looks around. "What was that?"

"I wonder if someone dropped some plates again. I'll be right back." Rouge searches the entire restaurant and questions everyone, but there are no shattered dishes. "Whatever it was, it's obviously not important."

"Anyway, I saw the Flynn-Fletchers, a girl that looks like she's interested in one of the boys, and Sonic and Tails."

Rouge looks up from the food she's cooking. "Whoa, whoa! Back it up! Did you say Sonic and Tails?"

"Yes, yes I did."

"This I have to see. After I finish their meals, I'll come with you to 17."

42 MINUTES LATER, BACK AT TABLE 17

Sonic has become rather uneasy thanks to waiting for so long. "What's taking so long for the food to arrive?"

Before anyone else can say anything, Tails speaks to everyone but Sonic. "Don't answer that. He's just impatient." He turns to Sonic. "Sonic, how many are in this group?"

This shuts Sonic up until the food is finally brought to the table.

"See? I told you they were here!"

Everyone turns to see Amy talking to Rouge while bringing a whole cart of orders.

"Well, well, Pinkie, you were right."

Tails is the first to question the scenario. "Rouge? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm a chef. What are you doing here?"

"I'm in a group of hungry customers." *And one impatient hedgehog.*

Amy cuts in. "Maybe we should begin handing out the food."

While serving everyone, Rouge happens to mention one order in particular. "Who ordered the pork chops, broccoli, and mashed potatoes smothered in gravy?"  
Lawrence says "That's me!" This automatically earns him two glares from Sonic and Isabella. "What?"

Isabella is the first to speak. "Wow, I never would've thought that you would eat that" she said coldly.

"Didn't you hear about how bad pork is for you?" **(A/N: Sonic has been depicted in a situation where he knew people were eating pork, which he hates the idea of.)**

Lawrence attempts to defend his decision. "Well, it's hard to get at the store, for some reason. Pork ends up becoming a delicacy to me."

Isabella and Sonic then look at each other. "Suit yourself. If anything happens, don't come crying to me." Yes, both were speaking simultaneously.

"Moving on. Who ordered the tuna salad with pasta?"

23 MINUTES LATER

"Sonic, Tails, you should probably stay at my house for right now. I don't know how we're getting back home."

"Tell me that you forgot I got the house, Pinkie."

"Okay, it's ROUGE'S house. I just live there because I don't really have anywhere else to go."

"We'll be there. Let me just talk to Phineas briefly." Sonic turns to Phineas. "Tails and I will see you tomorrow. For one, it looks like we'll need more watches."

Phineas agrees and gets ready to leave with his family. (Could I be lampshading something by not saying "his family and Isabella?")

AT ROUGE'S HOUSE

Amy was dumbfounded by hearing how she, among some others, ended up in Danville. "So we ended up here because of Chaos Control? Where have I heard that before?"

A third crash is heard. This time, a voice follows. "OH COME ON! I JUST FINISHED REPAIRING THIS THING!"

Rouge then gets confused. "Seriously, what is that?"

"Something unimportant", says Tails. "I hope that these watches work properly this time."

"By the way, I told Phineas that we might need more watches."

"Ah. Well, it gives me the chance to work with them again."

Rouge and Amy are intrigued. "Where did you go last time?"

"Well..."

12 MINUTES LATER

"You know, Big Blue, that will just cause confusion in everyone's heads."

CRASH. There goes the fourth wall again. "FINE! I'M DONE WITH MAINTAINING THIS PIECE OF SH-"

"AAAAAaanyway, I think I already did, seeing that Mario was able to identify me afterward when I had no idea of what he was talking about."

"Oh." The four sat in silence until they checked the clock, which read 22:17. If you don't know enough about military time, you might want to look it up quickly.

Tails quickly realized something. "So, Rouge and Amy, where are Sonic and I supposed to sleep?"

"Well, I figure that Sonic can sleep with me."

"NO! Do you even realize how bad that sounds? People will just get the wrong idea and-"

CRASH. A new voice was heard. "This is going to be a looooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooong battle."

"Weird. Anyway, I would rather take the sofa, thank you very much."

"FINE! See if I ever care from now on!"

*You will tomorrow. You never actually keep true to your word.*

"What was that?"

Tails and Rouge had enough. "HEY!"

"WHAT?!"

Rouge then began to give a lecture to Amy while Tails gave one to Sonic. After that, the sleeping arrangements were made.

"Sonic will sleep here and Tails will take the guest room. If anyone objects, they can just leave." Those last words were pointed at Amy, who just sighed.

"Okay. If nothing else, I'm at least able to say I saw Sonic again and didn't get tossed to the curb."

THE NEXT MORNING

Tails went to see Phineas and Ferb to work on producing more watches. Isabella arrived but saw that Tails was there, so she turned to leave. When she did, she almost walked into a pink hedgehog.

"Hey! Didn't I see you at Chez Platypus last night?"

"Yeah. The only reason I'm working there is because of Rouge, that bat that you saw last night working as a chef."

"THAT was a bat?"

"Very much so, but she actually stopped being so shifty once we arrived here in Danville. It's strange because she was actually a thief and government spy. Here, she changed into someone more productive. We still don't get along too well, but we've been through worse times."

35 5/4 SECONDS LATER, SONIC'S POV

I blasted through the streets, just running around. I saw what looked like a platypus wwearing a fedora using a hang glider flying through the air. I didn't dwell on it, even though the platypus looked exactly like Perry - and I think it was.

I entered the subway system accidentally because I ended up destroying a turnstile. Let me tell you, they HURT! It doesn't help that this was a High Entrance/Exit Turnstile either. I actually freaked out and ran to the next stop just to avoid problems.

A train arrived on the express track. Checking the map and the train's exterior LCD destination signs, I saw that it was going to stop at Maple Drive. That was only about two stops away, going by the route's express standards.

6 MINUTES LATER, THIRD-PERSON POV

"Okay, so Rouge and Amy have dimensional warp watches. Man, the name is lame."

"Hey, guys. Sorry I'm late. I crashed into a turnstile. Then I just didn't feel like running after I ran to the next stop."

"Should we call an ambulance or somethi-"

"NO! I DON'T WANT THEM TO KNOW ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED!"

"What happened?"

"I kinda *broketheturnstile*."

Tails hears this. "Oooooookaaaaaaaaaaaayyy. Anyway, I hope that everything goes well in the future." He turns to Isabella while saying this.

Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Rouge press the teleportation button on their watches and are whisked away.

Phineas then speaks up. "You know what, Isabella? That's the second time one of them turned to you while speaking before leaving to go to wherever they go. What's up with that?"

Even though everyone BUT Phineas knows, Isabella plays dumb. "I don't know. Maybe they want me to have a good future."

BACK TO SONIC AND CO.

Sonic, Tails, Rouge, and Amy all appear in a strange neighborhood with kids running around. For whatever reason, the kids can't go up to the school or go swimming without a mask and fins. If they do, they're given a count to three, then instantly respawn in front of their homes.

This greatly puzzles Rouge. "Guys, where are we?"


	5. My Street

_**I know I haven't updated in a while. This chapter gave me some trouble in terms of how to go about it.**_

_**Sonic the Hedgehog characters are owned by Sega. My Street characters are owned by Sony.**_

* * *

The kids around town are running or standing around while waiting and wanting to play some random minigames, each with some strange twist.

"Tails?"

"Yes, Sonic?"

"We already know that this place is new to us. Do you have an idea of what today is, though?"

"Today is August 6th. The strange thing is, time seems to progress at a rapid rate here."

Rouge and Amy instantly become alarmed. "So we're aging FASTER?"

"Maybe, maybe not." *beep beep: INFORMATION ABOUT THIS SCENARIO* "Apparently, this is a rather obscure game by Idol Minds that is titled 'My Street'. The game's story begins on August 6th and ends on August 23rd or 24th. In order to beat the game, you must beat the bully at his own game of dodgeball; however, you must clear the other games first. We start with marbles, which must be purchased in the toy store. They cost $3.25, which I hope we have."  
Although they don't, they find $3.89 lying around. "This helps more than enough."

AFTER GETTING THE MARBLES ($0.64)

"Now we need to head to a house that is egg-shaped with a tree next to it. That is where a girl named Anne lives."

They find the house rather quickly, which is beneficial. Time is crucial here!

"Okay, so who will play?"

(Rouge) "Not it."

(Sonic) "Not it."

(Tails) "Not it.

(Amy) "NOT I-"

"Sorry Pinkie, but you're playing."

*Great. Just what I need. A rigged game of marbles and three others that want a LADY to do all the dirty work. This is TOTALLY my day.*

Sonic then speaks up. "The marbles are magnetic, Amy. You can still win."

"AAAAH! HOW DID YOU KNOW I WAS THINKING THAT?!"

"Your face said it all."

"Oh. Well, I'll just go play."

TWO HOURS LATER

"I WON! I WON!"

Tails then has to break the bad news to Amy. "Nice job, Amy. Unfortunately, you're not done. There are actually three rounds per game that must be cleared. You have two left."

"Then I'll just go back."

"Sorry, but it's too late. Since we can't do anything else, we'll just sleep until 10:00 tomorrow."

"Okay, where?"

"There's a vacant house that we can use until we leave. It's a blue house next to the beach. We'll head there and rest up. We can deal with other things later."

THE NEXT DAY, AFTER SUCCESSFULLY CLEARING THE NEXT TWO ROUNDS

"YES! I WIN! I WIN! What's the prize?"

Rouge looks next to the house. "Mask and fins. Must be for something."

"Very observant, Rouge."

"Well, I actually did team up with G.U.N. Do you think this is something that should be passed up, even if it seems like a booby prize right now?"

"No, not really. There's a ball that's stuck on an island. The problem is, someone has to use the 'prize' to retrieve the ball."

(Amy) "Not it."

(Rouge) "Not it."

(Tails) "Not it."

(Sonic) "NOT I-"

"Heh heh. Sorry, my love. You're going swimming!"

*Oh beautiful. I sure hope the mask is useful.*

TWO HOURS LATER

"Okay, I'm ready to get that ball. I just have to swim to the island (even though I can just boost and jump) and pick up the ball. Then I have to return it to Shaun so we can play some volleyball."*I feel like such an idiot.*

SOON...

Shaun sees Sonic coming with his ball. "DUUUUUUUUDE! I'm happy that you got my ball back for me! I've wanted to play for SOOOOOOOOOOO LOOOOOOOOOONG! Wanna play?"

"Sure, why not?"

AFTER PREPARING THE GAME

"So who goes first?"

"The one that wins a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors will serve first."

Sonic loses the toss-up but wins the game. It takes two more days to finish all three rounds, but he clears the game.

FAST-FORWARD TO 8/23 (this will be too long otherwise)

After Suzy fell to Rouge, Myron got outsmarted by Tails, Rouge earned enough to purchase an RC Racing set for Tails to use, creaming Dale at his own races, and trimming Tanya's hedges (of victory, I guess), they finally faced Bobby the Bully. They already won two games of dodgeball and are ready to defeat the big boss himself.

Sonic rapidly takes the ball and passes it to Amy. She just manages to grab a nuke powerup (deals damage to the entire opposing team with the one that got hit receiving double the damage) and throws it into Shaun. The impact was enough to send the ball to Rouge. Tails notices a magnet and barely grabs it in time. Rouge throws the ball lazily and misses. Amy gets really irritated.

"What was that?! You practically GAVE them the ba-OUCH!"

Tails picks up the ball with the magnet.

"No time to fuss! Let's go!" He hits Myron, who is near the middle of the court. As soon as Myron gets the ball, he throws it at Tails. Thankfully, the magnet also acts as a shield of sorts. Tails just steals the ball and throws it at Myron again. Myron tries again but is successful this time due to the magnet wearing off.

"Ow!" Tails grabs the ball and rapidly backs up.

"Over here!" Sonic gets the ball, grabs a 2x powerup (similar to the nuke, but affects only one person), and sails the ball right into Bobby. Anne then grabs the ball and aims for Sonic, who gets hit. "Urk! Need to stay focused!"

Amy grabs the ball but can't reach the nuke in time. Anne gets it and catches the ball when it's thrown at her. She then proceeds to throw it into Rouge and succeeds, causing Team Sonic to drop instantly to half-health.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

Amy is exhausted and trying to avoid elimination. She can't afford to take another hit or they will have to try again. Bobby throws the ball but Amy dodges just in time. She picks up the ball and throws it at Bobby, causing him to lose at his own game. "*pant, pant* We *pant* did it!" She then falls over from the taxing effects of the game. Sonic, Tails, and Rouge rush Amy back to the house and discover she's wearing...lead weights.

Rouge can't believe her eyes. "This junk? She was wearing this junk the entire time?"

Sonic then decides to take her mind off of that. "Let's just get some sleep. It would be ridiculous not to. Besides, school starts tomorrow and we need to talk to the kids."

THE NEXT DAY

The group walks to the school and receives congratulations from everyone - that is, everyone but Bobby.

"Listen, I'm sorry about all of that. I guess I should try to make some friends now. Maybe I'll be able to start with giving you guys this." He holds out an orange, glowing diamond-cut gem.

Sonic feels its energy flowing within as soon as he grabs it. "Thanks. Just remember that the key to making friends is to be nice and friendly."

After saying parting words, the anthropomorphic team returns to Danville. They are still somewhat wiped from the dodgeball game but are relieved that they are at Rouge's house. Since it's night, they will be able to get some sleep. They find their sleeping quarters and pass out.

Before he does, Tails is left wondering about one thing. "Why is the Chaos Emerald orange?"

* * *

**Let's see if YOU can figure out why the Emerald is orange!**

**By the way, you can review. Don't go crazy about it, though. That means NO FLAMES! If you just don't like the story, then you can do yourself a favor and not read. If you have constructive criticisms, then that's okay.**


End file.
